Adventures at Jubilife High
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Cynthia. A (somewhat) average girl in a not-so-average school. Her friends range from hyperactive to whiny to slightly emo. And now she has to go with all of them on a camping trip. Oh yeah, along with Pokémon, ranging from elemental dragons to cute, fluffy bunnies. Fun, chaos, panic, and pandemonium ensue. Just another average day. Rated T for language and MAYBE suggestive themes.
1. The Bus is a Weird Place

***raises hands in surrender* Yeah, yeah, I know, an AU Pokémon High School Fic - how original, huh? But seriously. I haven't really seen MANY good ones out there. And I don't care if I offend some of the storywriters who KNOW their stories are total bullshit. I mean, search Pokémon AU High School on Google and see how many retarded excuses for stories there are.**

**Alright, now that I'm done with SOME of my ranting, I need to clarify some stuff.**

**This fic will feature SINNOH characters only. I probably will make more Pokémon High School fics, 'cuz they're fun. XD**

**Every student is in 9th Grade and between the ages of 13 and 15. IMO, Cheryl and MAAAYBE Riley are 15. Cynthia is 13, because she's just that smart. Also, I skipped a grade and felt the need to kind of relate. :3 Cynthia is a BAMF (in the games). Her Garchomp will RAPE everyone and their mother. It will be the bane of your EXISTENCE - tied with Whitney's GOD-MOTHER-FUCKING MILTANK.**

**Wow. COMPLETELY irrelevant AN.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF POKéMON. OR THE POKéMON.**

* * *

That typical sinking feeling in your gut right after summer break on a September morning at 7 o'clock, when you wake up from a faster-than-usual sleep, and the first thing that pops into your mind is. . .

Oh, school.

Shit.

At least, that was what happened to everybody on their typical first day of school. Not for Cynthia.

The annual camping trip to Sinnoh's lakes had finally arrived, and Arceus knew how long the students of Jubilife High School had been waiting for it. Staying up until all hours, joking with your friends, and even just being away from your happy-go-lucky mom for a couple of weeks. With Pokémon. Pure joy.

All of these thoughts ran through Cynthia's head as she absentmindedly brushed her long side bangs out of her face, only to have them fall in front of her blue-silver eyes again. How long would it take that bus to get here?

"_CIIIINDDYYYYY!_"

Yep, here it was.

The ecstatic squeal came from Dawn, Cynthia's navy-haired classmate, who had a wide grin plastered on her face and was standing on the bus steps. Her shoulder-length hair was tied into a half-up and two yellow barrettes adorned the sides. "I've missed you! Come on!"

Cynthia, a quiet girl by nature, managed a small smile and walked up the steps, a black backpack hoisted over one shoulder and its rolling counterpart trailing behind her. She took out her bus pass with a flourish and scanned it, and then followed her friend up the second set of stairs – the bus was a double-decker.

Candice, Maylene, and Gardenia were chatting away in the back. Riley's head, covered by his trademark navy hat, was kept down, as he was texting, while Roark shifted uncomfortably next to him. Cheryl had her eyes closed and was probably sleeping, and Marley stared out the window indifferently, her black hair tied up perfectly.

Cynthia's gaze then shifted to the place where Volkner and Barry sat. Knowing Barry and his energetic personality, he had most probably done five laps of the bus upstairs and down stairs before he sat down. Volkner just stared out of the misted window, trying to ignore Barry shaking at his shoulder like a hyperactive puppy. Volkner caught Cynthia's eye and gave her the closest that he could get to an imploring look as if to say: 'Please, save me now.'

Cynthia gave him a smirk and mouthed, _Sorry, no can do_. Volkner rolled his blue eyes and smirked at her before trying once again to pry Barry off his shoulder.

Barry gave up on Volkner's shoulder and started bouncing up and down on the bus seat, pausing to exclaim that it was "cushy" before launching into a series of lame jokes. Someone must have made the mistake of giving him a coffee. Volkner had his face placed against his palms, groaning silently to himself.

"Well Mira, you'll just have to deal with it and pick it up yourself. I'm not wasting my time and doing that for _you _of all people."

Good morning to you too, Marley.

* * *

Volkner heard Marley's snooty voice talking to Mira and groaned silently. His day just got better and better, and the bus hadn't even started yet. Marley was the school bossy-git, and Volkner, who was usually a reserved boy, really felt sorry for the shy Mira, who had dropped her hair tie under her seat and had asked Marley to pick it up.

Cynthia, who had taken a seat, heard Marley and her steely-blue eyes flashed. Volkner smirked to himself, seeing the trademark glint in her eyes. Nobody fucked with Cynthia and _ever_ got away with it. When she was pissed, her eyes flashed murderously and turned a stormy blue-grey color - it was terrifying. Her mouth could be either fixed into a frown, a smirk, or a scowl. Neither of which were good.

If you've got her frown, you've entered dangerous territory and you've pretty much fucked it up.

If you get a smirk, you better start running before she hangs you on a spiked pole by your hair, but she would probably catch you anyways.

If you get a scowl, you've _really_ pissed her off and nobody would find your bloody remains, ever.

* * *

Cynthia crossed over to Marley and gave a reassuring smile to Mira, who stared back at her with wide eyes, looking fearfully at Marley.

Marley leered up at Cynthia. "You got a problem?"

Three. . .two. . .one. . .

Cynthia's hand, curled into a hard fist, flew onto Marley's face with so much force that it sent her crashing through the flor\or, which was her way of saying: _'Shut UP, you annoying fucktard'_ minus the wording. Volkner silently thanked Jirachi that it wasn't one of Cynthia's harder punches that would send you _through_ the opposite wall.

Everybody laughed, even Volkner, who didn't laugh at _anything_. Cynthia earned:

A raised eyebrow from both Roark and Riley, high-pitched giggles from Gardenia and Candice, a loud laugh from Maylene, and of course, fits of _uncontrollable_ laughter from Barry.

Mira stood, no longer shaking, managed a grateful smile at Cynthia, took a deep breath, glared at Marley, and screamed.

"MARLEY, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

At that, the small girl bolted to the back of the bus, leaped onto Marley, and Cynthia watched as the two girls began to have a catfight on the floor, rolling back and forth. Mira's pink hair whipped back and forth while even Marley's normally _immaculate_ hair was a couple of strands out of place.

Gardenia's eyes gleamed with excitement and she whipped out her phone. "Oh my Arceus, Candice, I'm _so_ putting his on PokéTube!"

Candice grinned widely and fished out her own cell phone. "Same here – I bet I get more views than you!"

"You're on!"

Cheryl stayed asleep through the entire fight, which was impressive, seeing as Mira was a screeching whirlwind of fury.

Then, Cynthia heard Barry shout at all things holy:

"GUYS, THE BUS STARTED!"

* * *

**. . .it should be obvious that Cynthia's my favorite Sinnoh character XD By a long shot. Though I did have a lot of fun writing Barry pestering poor Volkner. Lol.**

**And yes, PokéTube is the equivalent of Youtube. I WILL make more Pokémon references in everyday life for this story. Like Pokébay for eBay. And referring to Legendary Pokémon. (e.g. Oh my God = Oh my Arceus).**

**Please review!**


	2. Hell in 10 Minutes, Give or Take a Few

**Warning: This story will be updated only when the author is on crack. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**. . .Just kidding about the discretion part. Please, viewers, VIEW ALL YOU WANT. AND REVIEW. ****_BUT_****. . .the crack thing is probably true XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF POKéMON. OR THE POKéMON.**

* * *

The blaring voice came over the loudspeaker. _We will be arriving at Lake Verity in approximately three hours._

"C'mon, guys!" Barry shouted enthusiastically, rewarding Volkner with a splitting headache. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"I don't think so," Cheryl disagreed. "I'm pretty sure some people here – " she glared at Gardenia – "will think of some disturbing dares. We don't want to traumatize the poor bus driver."

This earned a quiet laugh from Cynthia. "That is true."

"Fine," Dawn said earnestly. "We'll set up some rules. No sexual actions of any kind allowed, and no kissing either. And no hurting anybody here."

"Sounds fair," Cynthia said.

"I'm in," Riley and Roark chimed, and their voice was met with assent from the rest of the students.

"You wanna add the Seven rule?"

"Sure," Marley said. "Here's the Seven rule – the seventh person to be picked will have to do two of whatever they want – two dares, two truths, or one of each. Oh, and you can't pick the same person twice in a row."

"Okay, let's start!" Barry shouted, grinning. "I'll ask first, the person who I pick will choose the next person, and so on. Um. . ." He scanned the bus mischievously. "Big bro Volkner!"

"Sweet mother of Mew, why is it always me?" Volkner muttered.

"Truth or dare, Volky?"

"Don't call me that," he hissed. "And dare."

Barry smirked. "I dare you to open the bus window and scream _FUCK_ at the top of your lungs for thirty seconds."

The whole bus snickered. Volkner signed resignedly. "Fine."

"This'll be fun!" Barry laughed.

Volkner pushed down the bus window and sent Barry a venomous glare before taking a long, deep breath. "_FUUUUUUUUUUU_ – "

Everybody exploded with laughter, even Marley. The fact that the resigned Volkner would yell such a foul word so loudly was incredibly hilarious. Candice and Gardenia had slumped down in their seats, giggling helplessly, while Cynthia covered her mouth with her hand in order to stop the flow of her soft but continuous laughter. Barry was in tears.

"_–UUUCKK!_" Volknerfinally finished, cheeks beet red with embarrassment, and slammed closed the window with finality. "Are you happy?"

Barry had tears streaming down his face. "Yeah – yeah, I am. . .Oh, Arceus, that was hilarious."

The spiky-haired boy gave Barry a smack. "Shut up. Um, Candice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," came her reply.

"Okay. How many boys have you kissed?"

"Lame," Roark hissed, earning another slap.

Candice shrugged the question off. "Three."

Volkner nodded. "Okay then." He just wanted to get it over.

"Hmm. . .Maylene, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" replied the pinkette eagerly.

"Okay, I dare you to go up to Lucian and. . .touch his hair without him noticing it!"

"_What_?!" Maylene yelled. "That is so not fair!"

Candice smirked. "Why? It doesn't look too bad. Besides, I dared you."

She huffed. "Fine." Walking down the stairs, Candice followed Maylene and motioned for the rest of the students to follow her.

Maylene took a deep breath and darted across the bus to where their purple-haired Math and Science teacher sat, facing the opposite direction.

Hesitantly, she reached out and touched one of his violet locks, barely suppressed a gasp, and darted back up the bus.

Candice was laughing hysterically. "You look like you've seen a Gengar! What was it like?"

Maylene's eyes were glazed over. "Hair. . .so. . .soft. . ." She slumped down onto her seat next to Candice, who looked positively baffled.

"Soft?" she muttered. "I'll have to try it one day."

The game went on with Mira admitting to still sleeping with a stuffed animal. As for the dares, Roark had to paint his nails bright pink, and forcing Riley to sing "Hot Air Drifloon" by Noctowl City five pitches higher than normal.

Riley sheepishly adjusted his blue hat as he finished singing the final, off-pitch note, noticing lots of wincing from his "audience", although they knew he was singing badly on purpose. "Okay, Volkner, truth or dare?"

"Me _again_?" Volkner moaned. "Why, why, why?"

"Just tell me," Riley said, grinning.

"Fine. Truth."  
"Oh, and remember," Dawn added. "This is the seventh question – that means you have to do two of 'em."

Cheryl decided to take pity on Volkner. "But after these two, you can drop out."

Volkner sighed in relief. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Alright. First question: How much hair gel do you use?"

Volkner looked at him, baffled. "I don't use hair gel."

Silence.

"WAAAAH!" Gardenia screamed, breaking the silence. "_What_ did you just say?"

"I. . .don't use hair gel?"

"No fucking _way_," Maylene got out. "That's _impossible_."

"There is no way," Dawn said forcefully, "that Volkner doesn't gel his hair. No. I despise the fact that he doesn't. What the hell, man, 'I'm-Volkner-and-I-don't-use-hair-gel'. My ASS!"

Barry snorted with laughter at this. "Yeah, Dawn's right. Volkner _has to use hair gel_."

"Dammit, just touch it if you don't believe me."

BIG mistake.

"Yeaaaah!" Barry roared, shooting out of his seat like a rocket and running his hands through Volkner's spiky hair.

"Well. . .shit," was Cynthia's only response to Volkner's answer and Barry's actions.

Eventually, Barry calmed down enough to settle back down into his seat.

Riley gave him a sheepish smirk. "Sorry about that, man."

"Those were the _worst_ five minutes of my life, and that's saying something."

Riley gave Volkner a sympathetic look. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Barry snickered, and was promptly shut up by a sound smack from Cynthia.

"Hmm. . .describe a girl here in the most lovey-dovey way that you can. You need to include the words beautiful and sexy."

"Wha – what kind of a dare is that?"

Riley shrugged. "Just made it up on the spot. Choose a girl."

"I, uh. . ."

"You want me to choose for you?"

". . .Fine," Volkner said resignedly. He turned to the girls. "Just. . .uh, don't take this personally or anything. It's Riley's fault. Blame him." This earned a small round of laughter from the bus.

Riley scanned the girls, and his gaze landed.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia's eyes widened slightly and she flushed the lightest shade of pink. "Really, Riley?"

"Yep," he said, grinning. "Fire away, Volkner."

Volkner gave Cynthia an embarrassed smile. "Again, not my fault, Cyn." He took a deep breath.

"Cynthia is the most beautiful, sexy girl I've ever laid eyes on," he started, earning a sigh from Riley as both of the required words were used already. "Her hair is knee-length and blond, but somehow doesn't get in her way. Her bangs cover one of her steel-blue eyes, and. . .uh. . ." He looked at Riley for prompts, which was a mistake, as Riley mouthed, _Body.  
_  
Volkner gave Riley a glare that clearly said, _What the hell, man_. "Well, Cynthia is an absolutely gorgeous girl. She's two inches or so taller than average, and. . .um. . ."

"Her boobs are on the small side?" offered Marley, which led to Maylene thumping her on the head rather hard. "What?! They're on the tiny side of a B cup, which is being generous."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Marley," Cheryl groaned, placing her head in her hands. Marley's eyes widened in rage and she leaped onto Cheryl, pummeling her and starting yet another catfight.

Cynthia, still blushing, checked her watch. Her expression morphed into a grimace.

_Ten minutes gone, 2 hours and 50 minutes to go_.

* * *

**If any of you people out there dare tell me that you don't want to hear Volkner scream "FUCK" at the top of his lungs, then you have no sense of humor. XD**

BTW, "Hot Air Drifloon" by Noctowl City is a parody of "Hot Air Balloon" by Owl City. I, in no way, shape, or form, have ever owned, or own, the song or the band. But really, you should check it out, I love all of Owl City' songs XD.

**. . .and I felt a need to have a guy describe Cynthia. So now you know what she looks like. Sue me.**


	3. Vacation AN

**Hey dere, your faithful (kinda-sorta-maybe-lolnope) author here, with a note.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. Oops.**

**My point is . . . I'm leaving on vacation. School has ended, finals are over (THANK GAWD) and I will be leaving for Europe on June 8, and I will be coming back at the end of July.**

**Which means no story updates until AT LEAST August.  
Please don't kill me!**

**So, yeah. I'm not allowed to bring a computer to Europe, but if it comes to the worst, then I will have to end up HAND-WRITING my next chapters of the stories that I'm planning and copying them to my computer.**

**I know, it's a sad world.**

**Like I said, I'll try to get some plot bunnies, no matter how stupid, while I'm in Europe, but no computer, so no updates. Feel free to mentally decapitate me, burn me alive, disembowel me, or any other cheerful things that run around in your innocent little minds.**

**(Seriously tho.)**

**PEACE~**

**~Max**


End file.
